Dark
by Jules8
Summary: Stranded on a world where night and day mean the opposite, there's a frightening meeting around the corner.


DARK 

by Jules Reynolds (Julia@wrenlea.demon.co.uk) 

(c) Copyright 1996 by Jules Reynolds The following story is intended for entertainment purposes only. This document can be freely distributed with the condition that no part of the text is modified, and this notice is included with all copies. This document cannot be sold or translated into any other form without written permission from the author. Some characters and elements of this story are the property of St Clare Entertainment, used without authorization. The author receives no compensation from the distribution of this work. Any comments or criticism would be welcome. 

* * *

**PART ONE **

"How long, Quinn?" Wade s terrified voice echoed her fear as she glanced worriedly behind her at the encroaching baying mob and clutched at his arm. "Come on.Come on." Quinn slapped the timer hard with his hand. Lately it seemed to be slow in responding and Quinn was getting worried - one day it wouldn t work when they needed it and then...... he shuddered and pushed the pessimism from his thoughts - it didn t bear thinking about, especially not now, not on this hell of a world. Wade s finger nails bit deeply into his skin as he concentrated on the bright symbols leaping randomly on the display in front of him. 

"Quit it Wade" he barked as he shook her arm free and winced.

"Sorry" she mumbled contritely and her stomach turned. The large group was descending on them rapidly, she could see the glint of metal in their hands - weapons she knew. 

"Got it!" Quinn turned triumphantly to his friends and grinned as the portal opened its swirling doors in a cacophany of sound and brilliant colour. The relief flooded through the group like a wave. Wade felt as though she d never been so pleased to see the portal in her life - like an old friend come to rescue them. 

"I suggest we stop patting ourselves on the back and slide, Mr Mallory" Arturo urged loudly as he glanced anxiously over his shoulder. The voices of the mob were clear now, their voices hysterical - raised in anger that the four Sliders were about to leap from their malevolent clutches. 

"I m outta here, man" Rambrandt leapt swiftly into the swirling mouth followed at once by the portly Professor - sweat beading on his forehead with exertion and fear. 

"Come on Wade!" Quinn turned horrified as he watched her hesitate, mesmerised by the people heading their way, paralysed by fear. A fear she hadn t realised she had the capacity to feel - but in the last few hours had known deep within her soul. 

Quinn s voice and sudden pull on her arm shattered her thoughts and she found herself yanked unceremoniously towards the swirling portal and thrust through it. 

As she slid she could almost feel the breath of the leading group on her neck and if her imagination hadn t been playing tricks she d have sworn she d glimpsed the cold steel as it s reflection caught in the lights from the tunnel. 

The slide seemed longer than usual somehow, Quinn noted mentally as he shot out of the portal directly after Wade and landed with a hard thud on the unremitting sidewalk below him. 

He rubbed his shoulder ruefully. The landing never got any easier no matter how many times they did it. Thankfully there d never been any serious injuries...so far anyway. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern mirrored in his expression, as he pulled himself up and helped a rather dazed Wade to her feet. She seemed distant, her dark eyes glazed and he wondered whether she d hit her head as she d landed. 

"I m fine" she muttered fiercely and shook his arm free. She was ashamed of herself for being so paralysed with fear on the last world but then she remembered and shuddered. Perhaps she had had cause to be. 

"What the hell were you playing at back there?" Quinn shot at her. Arturo and Rembrandt exchanged nervous glances. There was going to be trouble they could feel it and when Wade got angry.... 

"Just leave it, will you?" Wade muttered, avoiding Quinn s eyes.

"Leave it? You nearly got yourself and me killed."

" Did you want to stay behind or something" he added sarcastically and then bit his lip. Perhaps that was unfair. 

Wade looked at him, hesitating. It looked as though she were about to answer but then she turned and pushing her short dark hair back across her head moved away. 

Quinn decided to leave it. When Wade was in one of these moods she was best left to her own devices to sort herself out. 

"Well, well. And how long have we got here my young friend?" Arturo enquired, attempting to break the deadlock and ease the tense atmosphere which had surrounded them. He came to peer at the timer display over Quinn s shoulder. 

"Thirty six hours". 

"Yeah, and by the look of it it s a lot quieter than the last world. Let s hope it stays that way" Rembrandt joked as he ambled from the sidewalk across to the shops on the other side of the road. The implied meaning of his words wasn t lost on Wade and she skowled as she turned to follow him. 

The street was deserted. The silence eerie.

"Take a look at this." Arturo moved to the same side of the road and indicated the sign which was fixed to the window of the hardware store. The store was firmly closed, its interior in darkness even though it was bathed in the light which shone down from the overhead midday sun. 

"Opening hours, 9.00 pm - 4.00 am. Must be an all night store." observed Quinn as he went to turn away, unperturbed by this revelation. 

"You miss the point, dear boy" the Professor chuckled, watching his student turn. 

"Oh, and what s that, Professor?" Wade interrupted sharply. She still felt angry with herself and she d take it out on anyone just now. The Professor s sanctimonious attitude was just the right food for her mood. 

Quinn turned to follow Arturo s finger which was pointing at the small print displayed beneath the opening hours and as he did so a sudden dawn of realisation fell on him and he swallowed. 

"Closed for lunch midnight til 1.00 am" . The words tumbled from Quinn s mouth as he read the sign and his heart sank. Why wasn t anything easy? 

"Oh man" Rembrandt groaned in disbelief and put his hands to his head as he sank to the sidewalk to sit. 

Arturo scratched his chin thoughtfully as he turned to take in their surroundings. 

"You know, this could just have its benefits" he offered, his eyes twinkling. 

"How s that, man?" Rembrandt blinked in surprise as he watched his friend parade in front of them, hands slipped into the lapels of his brown waistcoat. 

"Well my dear friend. We are, without doubt, always inclined to become involved in the worlds into which are are unavoidably placed." Arturo glanced swiftly in Quinn and Wade s direction as he added. 

"Some of us more than others quite frankly".

"Hey, that s unfair" Quinn replied defensively.

Wade shrugged and pulled a face. She knew he was getting at her as well as Quinn. Could they help it if they saw the unfairness sometimes and had to intervene. 

"Oh, and I suppose you couldn t help yourself when you ve taken an active part in the past?" Wade barbed sarcastically, her eyes glinting, ready for a fight. 

"I do not have....shall we say.....the impetuousness of youth... more my actions are deliberate and planned......." 

"Will you just quit it people" Rembrandt protested putting his hands in the air in defence. 

"Look guys we re tired and we need to rest. What was your point Professor?" Quinn sat down next to Rembrandt and studied Arturo s face. 

"My point, my dear Mr Mallory, is that on this world it would appear that day is night and night, day". 

"Will you put that by me again" Rembrandt sighed in exasperation. 

"Very well. If the sign in that shop and the deserted streets are any indication, I would say that we have landed in a world where the citizens consider that the daylight hours are for sleeping and the night-time is for working." Arturo hesitated, waiting for his words to sink into the exhausted souls before him. 

When no one replied or offered any comments Arturo rocked back on his heels and continued. 

"In other words, my dear fellow travellers, we can sleep during the night and keep out of everyone s way. For once in our lives we will actually be able to stay out of trouble." Arturo was triumphant and he beamed benignly at them all. 

"Come on young lady, no more moping. Let s find somewhere to hide out until early evening then we can check into the hotel and rest." Arturo reached down and hauled a sullen and reluctant Wade to her feet. "Come on sweetheart, the Professor s right. We re in this together, remember. Got to make the best of it." Rembrandt put his arm around her shoulders and they moved slowly up the street. 

"Keep to the side. We don t want to draw attention to ourselves." shouted Quinn as he watched them move off. 

Pulling on Arturo s arm Quinn held back.

"Professor, did something happen on last world that I don t know about?" Quinn whispered to the surprised Professor. 

"In what respect?" Arturo replied slowly, following Quinn s eyes as he watched the young woman walking slowly along the sidewalk guided by a chattering Rembrandt. 

"To Wade. Did something happen to Wade?" Quinn persisted. He was frowning and his eyes wore a worried expression. He hadn t seen Wade like this before. Something really big was bothering her and he couldn t tell what. 

"She was separated from us for about ten minutes, my dear young fellow. I don t think a lot could have happened in that time now could it" Arturo offered sympathetically as he squeezed Quinn s arm in support. 

"Why don t you ask her?" he added as his eyes narrowed, seeing the worried expression on his student s face. 

"Yep. You re right. Maybe I will" Quinn replied tightening his lips as he moved forward. 

Arturo sighed as he walked alongside the young, well built man. He had observed Quinn and Wade for a long time now and it exasperated him that they couldn t acknowledge their feelings for one another. They seemed to be playing a waiting game. Arturo couldn t understand them. It was so obvious to him they loved each other but it didn t seem all that obvious to them. 

"Young love" he muttered quietly as he shook his head, his thoughts translating to his mouth before he could stop them. 

"What was that Professor?" Quinn turned to look at his mentor quizzically. He hadn t caught the words but he thought he might have heard "love" in there somewhere. "Just the mutterings of an old fool, dear boy, just mutterings" the Professor offered, his cheeks colouring slightly as realised with relief that he hadn t been heard properly. 

* 

"We could go into the park until the evening. We re starting to stick out like sore thumbs here." Wade ventured quietly as they ducked behind a trash dumpster for the third time in succession. 

The police car drove slowly past , only yards from their hiding place, its occupants seeming to be more interested in their donuts which they were consuming with great relish than scanning for anything untoward. 

"I d go for that. Making me hungry seeing all those donuts" grumbled Rembrandt as they rose to their feet, the police car disappearing into the distance. 

"I too could do with something to eat Mr Brown but I m afraid it would be logical to wait until evening before we attempt to find somewhere to eat" Arturo replied, patting his friend sympathetically on the back. 

"Let s see if the entrance to the park s in the same place, shall we?" 

Arturo guided Rembrandt in the general direction of Golden Gate Park and winking at Quinn, nodded in Wade s direction. 

Quinn blinked for a second and then remembered his Professor s advice about talking to his friend before she, and they, went nuts. 

Wade walked slowly, her eyes distantly searching the horizon but not seeing what was there. Her thoughts were dark and muddled. She was trying not to think about last world but images kept rising up, like spectres, to haunt her, teasing her senses and terrifying her. 

The arm which suddenly surrounded her shoulders was reassuring and she looked up hesitantly, enjoying its warmth for an instant. 

"Penny for them" Quinn offered gently. He was worried. Wade s eyes were dark, hollow even. Whatever was bothering his friend was beginning to bother him. 

"You wouldn t want to know" Wade replied glumly and looked away again. "Try me" he persisted calmly. 

"I can t Quinn. Don t push it, alright?" Wade shrugged his arm off and moved slightly ahead of him. 

Quinn stopped, then strode forward to grab her arm. Arturo and Rembrandt turned the corner and disappeared from view. 

Turning her firmly but gently to look at him, Quinn continued.

"If something s bothering you....." he put a finger out and stopped her mouth from opening to protest...... "and it s pretty obvious that it is, then I want to be a part of it". 

"You wouldn t want to be a part of this, believe me" Wade replied firmly, her lips set. She looked into his face and regretted that she couldn t share what had happened with him, not yet anyway. Maybe later when she d sorted it out in her head, maybe then she could tell him what she d witnessed, what had terrified her so much. 

"I wouldn t?" Quinn echoed and watched as she shook her head vehemently. 

"Believe me, you wouldn t" Wade muttered as she turned and walked away again. "Maybe later." 

"Maybe later what?" Quinn repeated as he trotted to catch up with her. 

Her head thrown stubbornly back she glanced sideways at him. "Maybe later I ll tell you". 

"Promise?"

"Promise." Quinn knew that at that point in time it was the best he d get. He glanced at his watch. One thirty. Time to get to the park and find a good place to wait for the evening. When they d all got a good night s sleep and some food they d all feel better, he knew it. They d better 

make tracks and catch up with the others. After all, he d let the Professor keep the timer for a bit and he wouldn t want to lose the Professor. This world was a bit too odd for his liking and he didn t fancy being stranded here. 

*

The figure which rose up behind the two friends was silent and sudden. The hand which clawed tightly around Wade s neck as she felt herself jerked from her feet took her off balance and stifled the scream which flew to her lips. 

Quinn wheeled round in surprise and froze.

"You". He managed to splutter the word before his voice was paralysed with shock. 

The face which greeted his own was pale and unshaven. The eyes deep sunk and the hair long and unkempt. Desperation, starved of hope, mirrored in the expression of the young man who held Wade tightly to his chest, her throat strangled by the tightness of the grip, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to push her attacker away but she couldn t see his face. She couldn t see what Quinn could see. She couldn t see that the man who held her at the point of death was Quinn himself - but this version of her dear friend had murderous intentions which he intended to carry out. 

Nothing would stop him now, nothing! 

* * *

**PART TWO **

Blurred images, ghostly shapes and a feeling that she was drowning in a thick fog threatened to steal Wades sanity and thrust her down the throat of oblivion. She had long since ceased movement of any shape or form, her energy drained, her last remaining hope to gasp for the chance to fill her lungs with air. She fought to stay conscious but she couldnt make Quinns face out now and if she were truthful to herself, without his eyes to lock onto she couldnt manage it on her own. 

Quinn stared aghast at the unfolding scene before him. The glint of steel nestling cosily at Wades neck and the arm tightly gripping her throat, squeezing the last breath of life from her body. If he moved he felt sure that the steel blade would slip neatly across and finish the job, but he could see from her eyes that she was losing the battle and the fact that she had, some moments earlier, stopped attempting to beat at her attacker told him one thing - if he didnt do something Wade would die! 

His alter-ego stared unwaveringly, unmercifully, drinking in his reflection with a dark rejoicing. He barely felt Wades slender form against his chest, his arm locked around her neck like a vice. 

Quinn made his move as he watched Wades eyes flutter shut.

The blade didnt flash and for one moment Quinn thought he could make it but the malevolent creature who faced him was too quick, too desperate to be fooled. Like a wild animal caught in a trap he thrust the limp form of Wade to the ground with one swift movement and moved the blade to strike Quinn with the other hand. The knife found its mark and Quinn dropped as a sharp pain snaked up his arm. The dark form which towered above them both laughed. 

As Quinn reached across and pulled Wade towards him, desperately trying to coax life into her, he shuddered,a trickle of blood making its way down to his wrist. The dark voice continued to invade his senses, and worse - the laughter continued - manic, hollow, bereft of human emotion. 

"I knew you would come. I waited. Ive waited longer than I want to remember but I knew you would come". 

The gasp which Wade forced from her lungs as she sucked desperately at the air, overwhelmed Quinn. He pulled her against his chest and gave silent prayer. To which God he wasnt sure - was there one on this world? From what hed witnessed on some of the worlds theyd visited he couldnt be sure any more. 

"Quinn?" the small voice sounded pitiful, the effort to say the word painful but it was music to Quinns ears. 

"Its okay" Quinn muttered as he stroked her forehead and smiled as her dark eyes opened to gaze on his face. 

"Nice little picture, pity it wont be for long" the alter-ego chimed cruelly as Quinn sat up and helped Wade into a more comfortable position.

Wade swung her head round smartly, her eyes opening wider. It wasnt as though it didnt hurt - it sure did - but she knew the voice and a nasty feeling had started to flood her system. As she stared into her attackers eyes she winced. Her instincts had been right. The eyes were dark and hollow and she swung back to stare into her own Quinns face. Sure, it was registering pain and she noted with discomfort the gaping slash mark on his arm, but his eyes still registered .........oh she couldnt put her finger on it......they were just Quinns eyes. She had never, ever seen them as they were on the Quinn who towered above her.....so..........emotionless. 

Wade sagged back against her own Quinn, her mind in turmoil.

The mirror-image moved to the side of the sidewalk and leaned against a shop front, his gaze never leaving the two Sliders who were side by side on the ground in front of him. 

"I had thought to take you out on your own Mallory but I should have guessed shed be close by your side. Youre lucky. Mine abandoned me" he added grimly. 

"If you mean your Wade, I dont belong to anyone and I doubt she did either." Wade volunteered, her voice wavering slightly, her windpipe bruised. Shed wanted to sound angrier but somehow her voice hadnt come out quite right. 

"You know nothing" he retorted, his eyes flashing for an instant then dying back to dark fathoms. 

"I know Wade would never abandon her friends - in any world" Quinn volunteered quietly. Wade smiled. 

"Huh. The Wade Wells I knew would have surprised you then." alter-ego offered sarcastically. 

Wade started to reply but her voice croaked and died and she thought better of it. She might need that voice of hers later. For now shed let Quinn field the conversation. She settled back against his warm shoulder and, taking a handkerchief from her jeans pocket, proceeded to wrap it around the knife wound on his other arm. 

"Surprised to see me Mallory?" the alter-ego persisted. "Perhaps you met loads of different Quinns? I had met a few until I got stranded here". 

"Stranded?" Quinn echoed, his eyes widening, his brows arching in surprise. So this wasnt a native Quinn of this world. He had to hear more. Feeling that Wade had finished her ministerings he hauled himself to his feet. 

The unkempt young mans eyes darted as Quinn got to his feet and he moved forward, his blade flashing threateningly once more. 

Quinn raised his hands and stayed where he was. He wasnt going to push this. Hell, he had Wade to think of and hed only just got her back. He couldnt risk that maniac in front of him going wild again. 

"What happened? Did you miss the slide or something?" Quinn offered helpfully, trying to squeeze some answers from his double and keeping calm at the same time. 

"Oh I missed the slide alright." he laughed and rolled his eyes to the sky in supplication - to what, Quinn felt didnt bear thinking about. 

"Wade and I slid into this world about two years ago." the double hesitated, searching his memory suddenly, his eyes darting. "Was it two years? Yes, I think it probably was - its been so long on this mad world Ive lost track". He dropped to his haunches and motioned with his knife for Quinn to sit down once more next to Wade. 

"He appeared from nowhere and took the timer." 

"Who?" Quinn asked, but he felt deep inside that he didnt want to know.

"Another one of us" came the reply he didnt want to hear.

"You mean another me?" Quinn had to be sure. The story unfolding was threatening his own frame of mind and he was starting to feel panic well up in his stomach. He wasnt sure why though. 

"Yep. Another you, another me. But he wasnt like you and in those days......"the dark eyed Quinn hesitated. Wade thought she saw her own Quinns eyes replace the dark pools for a second but the hollow face swallowed them up in an instant. "........ he wasnt like me either". 

"I dont think Im getting this" Quinn muttered, confused. Maybe it was the pain in his arm - he was feeling pretty dense alright but he couldnt get to grips with all this. First one and now two Quinn Mallorys were entering the picture on this world, and oh boy, hed arrived to make three! He glanced sideways at Wade. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She was starting to lose the thread too. 

"God. Ive been here too long alone even to make sense to another one of me! I must be cracking up! Look, lets quit the preamble and get to the point shall we? The dark one looked from Quinn to Wade and smirked. 

"I want the timer and I want it now!" his eyes caught the light from the blade of the knife and for a moment Quinn saw the flash of insanity which had lurked there all along. His heart and spirits sank. 

* 

"Professor, all I want is a nice hot bath and man, after Ive eaten my fill I sure could use a drink!" Rembrandt maintained strenuously as he strolled alongside the more robust shape of Arturo.

"Well, Im sure Miss Wells and Mr Mallory feel quite the same my dear Mr Brown." Arturo offered in return. He wiped his hand across his forehead, the sweat beading more profusely now as they moved from the shade of the sidewalk onto the sun drenched path which led into the park. 

"Talking of Q-ball and Wade, they sure as hell are taking their time" Rembrandt observed, glancing behind him to see if they were about to follow them. 

"Oh, theyve got some talking to do." Arturo muttered quietly in reply and smiled to himself. He hoped Quinn was sorting Wades problems out for all their sakes. 

Rembrandt seemed almost to echo his thoughts. "Well lets hope Wades in a better mood when they finish, thats all I can say" Rembrandt contended hopefully, taking out a large handkerchief and wiping the moisture from his own brow. "Man, its hot!" 

"Yes, from what Ive observed, the humidity is the cause of all this discomfort. Most distressing I must say." Arturo commented drily. 

"Why do you think the people on this world sleep all day and play all night, Professor?" Rembrandt posed as he sank down heavily behind a bush, well out of sight of any prying eyes and half in the shade. "Apart from to stay out of the sun" he added playfully. 

"An interesting question, sir. One which Im afraid Im at a loss to answer at the moment. Give me time. Give me time. Ill come up with something" Arturo promised and sat down heavily on the grass. 

"You know, Quinn told me the timer needs a prolonged rest soon. These short stays weve been experiencing every time we slide is either a symptom that somethings going wrong or coincidence. Id vote for the former, frankly. If we dont get a good few weeks stay soon in one place it might break altogether." Arturo observed quietly. 

"Great! Well Im only glad we got a short stay on that last world. Man that was a sad place!" Rembrandt exclaimed unhappily. 

"Yes. It was, wasnt it?" Arturo repeated thoughtfully, remembering the images theyd witnessed on the last world. "But do you think it was the most terrifying world weve visited?" he added turning to gaze at Rembrandt and search his face for a response. 

"Not terrifying, no. Depressing, yes. Hey, why are staring at me like that Professor?" Rembrandt complained, alarmed at his friends expression. 

"No reason, Mr Brown. Young Wade was terrified by something there and I just wondered whether you felt the same, thats all. Nothing to worry about." Arturo soothed and pulled the timer from his jacket pocket to check the slide time. 

"Did you hear something Professor?" Rembrandts eyes darted around him and he pulled himself further into the bush behind him, the shadows affording some form of hiding place. 

Arturo put a finger to his lips in response and ducked his head.

The sound of a bicycle wending its way across the parks network of paths came nearer. Rembrandt peered through the branches and glimpsed what looked like a young boy and the flash of his red teeshirt as he cycled confidently past, a bag filled to the brim with newspapers across his shoulders. As he turned the corner they heard the squeal of breaks as the boy swerved to avoid a rather ignorant cat, strolling nonchalantly across his path. 

"You stupid animal" the boy swore as he straightened his machine and rode away into the distance. 

"Not so stupid" Arturo observed as he shuffled on all fours to retrieve a dropped, rolled up newspaper from the grass. 

As they sat side by side behind the bush and awaited their young companions, Professor Arturo proceeded to digest the contents of the early "morning" newspaper which had fortuitously fallen into their grasp. 

"I think, Mr Brown" he contended finally as he looked up from his reading "that I may be able to answer that question of yours shortly". "Which question was that Professor?" Rembrandt muttered sleepily, his eyes closed. "Why this world is living a twilight existence, my dear fellow" the Professor pronounced victoriously. 

Rembrandt smiled, his eyes still shut. He knew he could rely on the Professor. 

* 

"I dont have it" Quinn stated quietly, his eye partly on Wade and partly on the other Quinn. He wasnt sure how angry the news would make his counterpart so he was ready for anything. 

"Who then?" the image asked calmly, staring intently at Wade.

"Not Wade" Quinn replied.

"Im not going to ask again. Who has the timer?" 

"The Professor." Quinn admitted, praying that his dear mentor did not reappear around the bend at that very instant. 

"And who is the Professor?" the other Quinn muttered, looking exasperated at this revelation, his eyes darting. He was surely on the brink of madness, Wade thought to herself and it frightened her. 

"You dont know Professor Arturo?" Quinn half whispered in response, his spirits lifting at this surprising fact. 

"Arturo? Never heard of him. Was he one of the men who was with you?" 

Quinn pursed his lips. They had a chance now. His counterpart had never met the Professor and probably not Rembrandt either. Why would he? Rembrandts presence with them on the slide was a million to one chance in a million possibilities. If it had happened on another parallel earth as well it would have been unbelievable. 

"Dont mess with me Mallory. I dont have the same sense of chivalry as you, remember?" Quinn watched as the eyes moved to Wade and he swallowed. He had a nasty feeling. 

"Yes. He was one of the men." Quinn muttered reluctantly catching Wades eye as he said it. She gave him a sympathetic grimace in return. 

"Id thought to remove only you from the scene Mallory but Wade here has complicated that little plan" he admitted looking at them both. "Pity you gave the timer to someone else." he added. 

"Looks like Ill have to use that Quinn Mallory ingenuity we seem to be endowed with." the alter-ego declared. 

Wades heart sank. She knew her own Quinn and had so much faith in his abilities to get them out of scrapes sometimes it hurt. If this Quinn, despite his coldness, was endowed with the same abilities then they were sunk. 

He moved the two Sliders to a doorway and, binding both their wrists and ankles tightly, closed them into the darkness before he moved down the street in the direction of the park. 

"Thank God hes gone." Wade whispered softly as she took Quinns hand, finding his large fingers enclose her own small ones encouragingly. 

"I just hope the Professors up to this" Quinn observed tightly as he let go her hand and tried to wriggle his already painful arm out of the tight knot. It was impossible and he knew it. Hed have tied just as secure a bond. 

He sank back against the wall and let Wade slip her fingers once more into his large hand. Fortunately for them their hands had been tied at the front and not the back. 

"Quinn." Wades voice sounded small, apprehensive.

"Yep".

"Do you think this Quinn is an evil person or was he made that way......you know....by circumstances?" 

"Dont know. I guess being stranded here by your own mirror image and abandoned by your gir...........um....friend, would drive anyone nuts." Quinn hoped Wade hadnt caught the tongue trip. 

She had and she smiled.

"But would it turn you to murder?" Wade persisted and Quinn felt her fingers tighten within his palm and her body tense. 

"I dont know. I would hope not but.......well who can say."

He turned to face her. Her eyes were downcast, her mind racing. "Wade. Whats all this about? This isnt about me is it?" 

Sometimes Quinn surprised her. He could be as dense, in the relationship end of the market, as the next person and then suddenly, in a flash of genius he could be intuitive. Wade liked that. She did find it confusing though. 

"I didnt tell you what happened to me on last world." she stated nonchalantly but her stomach turned. Sharing this with someone was going to be difficult but the events of the last few hours had opened a doorway in her mind, and a whole lot of darkness was about to come charging out. It seemed appropriate somehow that they were shut in a darkened room to release her demons. 

Quinn turned to look at his friend. She meant more to him than the world and he would lay down his life for her. He hadnt seen her this terrified before, as though the saying of the words would make them come true. She seemed small and pale in the ghostly light which filtered through the cracks in the old door and he felt suddenly protective. 

He nestled closer to her and gripped her hands tighter, willing his support to flow through her and give her courage. 

Wade felt it and relaxed slightly. It felt good - this closeness. 

"When I lost you three guys, not long before we slid, remember?" Wade let her eyes contact his before she dropped them again. Quinn nodded. "You got separated from us.....I thought you were going to miss the slide". 

"So did I" she admitted. She shuffled herself into a more comfortable position and took a deep breath. It still hurt but at least she could breathe okay. 

"Anyway, I couldnt see you with the mobs careering through the streets looking for you and for a moment I took refuge in a small bungalow. It looked deserted from the outside and I......I cant explain this........I felt urged to go through the door. Something was telling me that I must go in." Wade shook her head at the confusion the memory brought her. 

"Go on" Quinn encouraged gently. He could tell how difficult this was going to be. 

"I didnt go too far in and I was half listening I guess for any sound which would indicate which direction youd gone in. Anyhow I went just into the kitchen area and it was so filthy, Quinn. It was run down and dirty and everything was broken up." 

"Most of the buildings were." Quinn added quietly.

Wade nodded her agreement and forged ahead. 

"I could hear voices coming from inside....raised voices........one was female and was angry, desperate. You could tell it from her voice. The other was also female but it was cold, harsh." Wade shook her head, a tear glistened in the corner of her eye and she dragged her hand fiercely across her face to banish it. 

"Hey" Quinn pulled his hand up and touched her cheek.

"Im okay" Wade took a deep breath.

"When I peered through the crack in the door jam I could see the younger woman with her back to me. She was about my height and age and had a small baby sitting astride her hips. The other woman was facing me and she was older, harder looking. I couldnt see the girls face." Wades eyes glazed for a moment and then she forced her thoughts back to the present and continued. 

"The older woman had a huge basket of bread and some fruit and the younger woman was pleading for some for her baby." 

"We saw plenty of that" Quinn interjected. He remembered how depressing last world had been now. A postapocalyptic nightmare where survival was a matter of pure luck and sometimes immense cruelty. If he had ever wondered how a nuclear war would end up leaving the survivors he had no doubt now. He shivered silently, thankful theyd escaped - but only just. Someone had seen them slide in and in the two hours, and Quinn would always be thankful that it was only two hours, a whole baying mob had come searching for them so that they could escape from the nuclear aftermath. If theyd had to kill the Sliders to get what they wanted Quinn and his companions had no doubt they would have. 

Wades voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I know we saw plenty of people doing the same, Quinn, but this wasnt the same. Believe me this wasnt the same" Wade exclaimed vehemently shaking her head violently. 

"Okay, calm down" Quinn lowered his voice. It seemed to have a soothing effect. 

"Sorry" Wade muttered and then continued.

"I watched the young woman plead for about five minutes, the baby crying all the time and the older woman refusing, grinning at her, tantalising her with food which her baby needed. I wanted to leap out and grab the food for her. I seriously thought about interfering but I didnt have to, Quinn. I didnt have to. The young woman suddenly put her baby down and..........."Wade seemed to have lost her voice for a moment and Quinn heard her swallow hard. 

"......and then she took this gun from her jacket and shot her dead. Then she turned and picked the baby and the food up and .................and then she saw me" Wades eyes were staring now, wild with the memory of the nightmare she was witnessing. 

Quinn knew that Wade had seen death before, violent death had been a part of their slides into some worlds. What had affected her about this particular death he couldnt begin to comprehend but affect her it obviously had. He started to speak, to express his sympathy but to try to urge her to forget it. Just another incident on another sad world. None of their business now. He didnt get the words out. Wade completed her story in two simple sentences and then they both sat stunned, side by side in the dark, each trying to come to terms with what she said, each turning the story over in their mind until they could do so no more. Their hands linked together they offered the comfort of closeness to one another and the silence of two understanding minds. 

"............As the woman turned to me and saw me, I gazed into her eyes. Quinn - she was me!" 

* * *

**PART THREE**

"I think Im beginning to get worried, my dear friend" Arturo stretched his arms and turned to his dozing companion on the grass next to him. 

"Yeah. They sure are taking their time having a talk. Must be real heavy" Rembrandt observed as he opened his eyes gradually, blinking from the brightness of the overhead sun, unremitting in its intensity. 

"Indeed" agreed the Professor as he got to his feet with some effort. "In fact I would think it more likely that they are either lost somewhere behind us, although goodness knows how theyve managed that, or theyve been abducted." he declared, frowning. "I suppose you want to hear my theories as to why this world seems to have an aversion to its daylight hours?" he turned questioningly to Rembrandt as he said the words. He d been about to triumphantly announce his findings earlier when he noticed that his companion had fallen asleep. Without an audience the Professor gave up. But he had one now and it was awake and all his. "I have to say that the explanation is quite complex..........." 

"Man, aint nothing simple?" Rembrandt sighed, interrupting him. Perhaps the Professor had been right when he d mentioned the impetuousness of youth - Wade and Quinn seemed to be destined for trouble whichever world they visited and now he was stuck with a long scientific discourse to listen to. 

"Apparently not." the Professor observed as he stared at the young but seemingly skinny and extremely unkempt form of one Quinn Mallory striding across the grass to their very hiding place. 

This Quinn Mallory knew from the expression on the large mans face that he d hit the jackpot. For one thing there were two of them standing there and he remembered the black guy from his earlier spying on the Sliders, he stuck out like a sore thumb, and for another the expression of pure incredulity was a little revealing. 

Quinn went for the jugular.

"Quinn sent me" he declared to a rather bemused Arturo and a wide mouthed Rembrandt. 

"Q-ball sent you?" Rembrandt echoed.

"Whos Q-ball?" Quinn ventured. 

"Aw nothing man, just a kind of in-thing" Rembrandt muttered slowly. 

Quinn tried to smile at them. He found it difficult. Hed had nothing to smile about for some time and it felt wrong. He would smile when he had the timer in his hands though. His mind whirred. How long had they got left? Hed forgotten to get that out of Quinn and the girl. 

Professor Maximillin Arturo was not easily taken in. He noticed the smile creep conveniently onto this young mans face but he also knew that it would be most unusual for Quinn to have sent his mirror image to look for them, given that they were trying to keep a low profile on this world and theyd agreed some time ago that the timer had to be protected at all costs. So far he and Rembrandt had succeeded in keeping things quiet. It looked as though Wade and Mallory had not. Then he noticed the blood. 

At the same time that Arturo noticed the red stain on Quinn Mallorys shirt, Rembrandt caught a flash of steel glinting just beneath the cuff of his shirt. So this Q-ball carried a knife did he? Something just wasnt right. Rembrandt swallowed hard. He didnt fancy a fight in this heat and on an empty stomach. The memory of food made his stomach groan with pain. 

"Quinn said I had to get the timer to him. I can help you get back to your own world" the young man offered as calmly as he could. He had a knife and if getting his hands on the timer meant using it he would. He had to get off this earth and try to get home and he didnt care if the others stayed right here or not. 

Rembrandt took a step forward. "You made a timer too and its here?" he blurted. 

"Of course I did." Quinn lied abruptly. This was beginning to annoy him. Why did there have to be others involved? He could have taken care of Mallory and Wade easily but now there were these two to deal with. 

"Perhaps,my dear young fellow, you would like to take us to our friends and then you can tell us all about your sliding machine on this earth." Arturo offered, smiling his sweetest most disarming smile and before Rembrandt could go into raptures of ecstasy over the thought of going home. 

"Perhaps you would like to give me the timer now and save your friends lives" Quinn pulled the knife from his shirt sleeve and brandished it threateningly. 

"Oh boy" were Rembrandts only words.

"What have you done with them?" Arturo spoke quietly but his heart was racing, his mind caught up in turbulent currents. He couldnt focus on a plan, hed have to take things as they came. What was clear was that this version of Quinn was extremely dangerous and that the two young Sliders were in extreme danger, if they already werent...............Arturo shook the thought from his head. He didnt want to be so depressed. 

*

It was difficult to get rest when you ached all over and your throat felt as though its insides had shrunk to the smallest possible tunnel through which air might filter if you made the effort. Wade fidgeted. 

Quinn was silent. He digested Wades story and began to comprehend how she had felt. Terrified wasnt strong enough a word to describe witnessing another you, another person who looked like you anyway, murder someone and not technically in self defence. But perhaps taking care of your family and stopping them from dying was self defence. 

Quinn liked science, he didnt like immensely difficult personal problems. That didnt mean he didnt care it just meant that he felt them difficult to handle. Man it was bad enough handling his own without Wades. 

As he broke the silence, the beginning sounds of daily life in the dark night sky were starting to filter through from outside in the street. 

"Ive been thinking about what you said" he offered tentatively.

"And?" she replied, her eyes searching his face for some clue about what he was about to say. 

"And I guess we ve both come across our opposites who are different. The Wade you saw on last world - maybe she was like you once - maybe bringing a baby through a nuclear war would change you too. If it came to your baby s life or someone elses how do you know what you would do?" 

"Thats whats so frightening. Ive thought about it and I dont know if I d be different or not" Wade answered glumly. 

"Look Wade. We are, who we are. We cant beat up on ourselves every time we meet an alternative one of us who happens to be different, or mean or just plain evil. The Wade I know and the Quinn you know are right here and now. We are not mean or evil we are just us. Maybe in the future circumstances might change us, mould our personalities into something else, I dunno - but for now Ill settle for keeping you just the way you are" Quinn took her hand at this and squeezed it. 

"Thank you" she murmured and turned away. She didnt want him to see the tear of gratitude slip from her eye and roll unbidden down her cheek to the floor. 

Quinn was too busy listening to what was going on outside to notice anyway. 

"Their day seems to be starting" he observed in a low voice.

"Shall we call for help?" Wade felt revived after her confession and she wanted to get moving, and change the subject. 

"No. Its too risky. We dont know anything about the people out there, just that they sleep through the daylight. We might end up in worse trouble than with the other Quinn." he replied softly. 

"Perhaps theyre vampires" Wade chuckled and they both stared at each other in mock horror. "Seriously, they could be" she persisted more serious now. 

"I ve come to realise that on all these other worlds people can be anything, but a whole nation of vampires going about their daily business - I dont think so!" Quinn grinned. 

"Sceptic" Wade chided gently. "One of these days we will end up somewhere like that and youll eat your words!" she declared. 

"Hopefully before I get bitten" Quinn mocked back.

"Dont" she responded. "Dont tempt fate, please Quinn"

"Alright, alright, dont panic" Quinn punched her playfully on the arm with his bound hands. 

"Ssh someones coming" Wade whispered fiercely as they heard footsteps approaching, nearer than others theyd heard. As they heard the sound of the voices both their hearts leapt in unison. As the door opened and let in a shaft of light into the dark interior Wade caught sight of Arturo s large frame squeeze through the door, Rembrandt behind. She felt that her whole being would burst, she was so pleased to see them - then she saw the tall form of Quinn Mallory enter and her spirits sank, in his hand he held the timer. 

* 

Officer McGrath lounged at his desk and looked at his watch - 6.00pm. - nearly the end of his sunlight shift. He yawned and took a last gulp of coffee from the stained mug which lived on the never decreasing pile of paperwork in front of him. 

"Catch any Tannies this shift?" the chiming voice of Officer Nicholls entered the office and caused a warm glow to creep slowly up his pale face. She sure as hell was pretty - her face a perfect porcelain white, her eyes the pinkest of pink and the long white tresses of hair flowed gently down her back - perfect albino stock and did she know it! 

"Nope, guess they re all in hiding. I doubt theres many left in Frisco now" Officer McGrath opined nonchalantly. He was the best officer for catching Tannies in the squad and had a reputation for quite the ladies man. Tanya Nicholls suited him well. 

She moved seductively over to the desk and sat perched on the side gazing sweetly at him. "Well now Officer McGrath - I think youre going to like this then!" she crooned and smiled. 

"Tanya - I didnt know you cared" he teased leaning towards her and drinking in the smell of her perfume. 

"I dont. The Chiefs a man short on tomorrows dark shift - says youve got to do an extra one. Give you a chance to search the sleeping holes for more Tannies, since you didnt get any last shift and you wouldnt have been on again for forty eight hours." she moved away from the desk and let the words sink in. "Id get some sleep if I were you. Hope it didnt spoil your plans McGrath" she added over her shoulder as she watched his face go even paler than it was. He had to stop his fist from hitting the desk as he watched the smirk cross her face.

As McGrath climbed into his squad car alone he swore. At least the dark shift would be kinder on his eyes and skin. It was just as well cops only had to do two sunlight shifts a week - hard on your whole body if you had to leave the squad car. Thankfully he d not had to do that in a while - the streets had been deserted again save for the usual Tannies who were conscripted to do the sunlight jobs of deliveries etc. Not many of them left now not captured - he pondered. Free ones were a dying breed and eventually he wouldnt need to do Tannie patrol at all - theyd all be pressed into service and good riddance! A dark shift out hunting sleepers wouldnt hurt him. Tanyas words did though. He d show her and the chief! 

"If I have to do this shift then Im sure as hell gonna show that Tanya and the chief - Ill bring in a Tannie if it kills me." he muttered to no one in particular as he started the engine and moved through the busy commuter traffic towards his apartment. Hed get some rest and get ready for the hunt the following day. Pity hed miss his bowling match with Chad - still there was always the following week and he had something to prove now. He knew a nice place where Tannies slept off the dark hours - not many knew about it but he did and he felt sure there were a few still lurking there. As he pulled up beneath his apartment block he smiled- he d make a catch alright and that would show them all. He looked at the map on the seat next to him and stabbed a white pasty finger into its centre.- directly onto the street where the Sliders were imprisoned. 

"Gotcha" he smirked as he closed the door.

* * *

**PART FOUR **

Wade threw her bound hands over the head and around the big neck of the Professor and hugged him closely. 

"God its good to see you both" she exclaimed grinning at both Arturo and Rembrandt. 

"Good grief child, what has happened to you?" the Professor murmured placing Wade back on the floor and gently lifting her chin he examined the blue marks across her throat. Wade glanced nervously at the hollow eyed figure who had shut the door behind them and hovered menacingly nearby. 

"Did you do this?" Arturo advanced purposely towards him, his eyes narrowed, his hands rubbing furiously together. Then he hesitated and slowed. 

The knife, unsheathed once more, hovered tantalisingly within reach but Arturo knew that the risks were too great. The Quinn Mallory who stood before him had the timer - any chivalrous approach to defend Wade s honour would be futile - the deed was done and Arturo had the sense to know that this moment was not a good one for attempting anything silly, no matter what he felt about violence towards young women like Wade. 

"Good move, Professor" the dark Quinn observed as he watched Arturo sigh and turn to look at the Quinn Mallory still seated on the floor. 

"Are you hurt my dear boy?" Arturo enquired in a concerned voice, glancing at the dark red streak across the handkerchief encircling the young mans arm. 

"I m fine, Professor" Quinn replied grimacing as he rose to his feet, helped by Rembrandt. 

"Untie them at once. Theyre not animals" Arturo commanded as he swung back to the knife holder. 

"Do you think Im that stupid Professor?"

"Not at all dear boy but it wont do anyone any good if their circulation gets cut off, now will it?" Arturos sarcastic tone softened. He guessed that anger would get him nowhere here. He was right. 

"Well, thats just a risk Im gonna have to take, now isnt it?" the reply was harsh but not unexpected. Wade and Quinn exchanged resigned looks. 

"Ive got 28 hours til the slide. Youre not going to turn me in or stop me from leaving this world and Im going to make sure of it. Ill kill you all first" he added slowly then advanced towards the group. 

As they backed towards the wall he motioned them to the side and leant across to open a small door behind them. 

Rembrandt saw his opportunity. He d stayed silent for a while, drinking in the pros and cons of his chances of a successful attack on this 

imposter who might have looked like Quinn but all Crying Mans senses told him bore no resemblance whatsoever. 

As he flung himself at the slender form a fist came up and struck him fall force across the chin. The strength of the blow took him by surprise and despite his size he reeled backwards against the front wall and slumped stunned to the floor. Rubbing his chin ruefully he shook his head "Man that hurt" he groaned. He wiped at a trickle of blood which seeped from the corner of his mouth and glowered threateningly at his assailant. 

Wade moved to help him up, even though her hands were still bound tightly together, but the hand which had delivered the blow to Rembrandt snatched at her and dragged her away. 

"Not again" she groaned as she felt a strong arm around her waist lifting her from the floor and spied the cold glint of steel from the corner of her eye. 

"If youre all going to behave like fools Ill have to take other precautions" the voice echoed across the virtually blackened room. 

* 

"I m sorry man" Crying man whispered to Quinn as they sat side by side in a larger chamber at the rear of the room in which theyd been imprisoned earlier. Both their hands were tied and Arturos were finally being bound by the other Quinn. 

"Id have done the same"Quinn admitted quietly but watched Wade with concern. 

She sat silently across from the three Sliders, staring at his mirror image and pursing her lips. 

"Wade looks mad" Rembrandt whispered, following his gaze to the diminutive figure across the chamber. 

"Yep" Quinn answered and then fell silent, thinking. They had twenty eight hours and counting to do something real drastic or lose their chance of sliding out of the dark world altogether. Theyd probably be better to stay quiet for a while. His alter-ego was obviously in hiding here until the daylight at least and he doubted whether he d leave them even then. The risk of the sliders escaping and thwarting his own slide was too great. With luck Quinn estimated that theyd have right up to the actual slide to do something - for once time was on their side - for the moment at least. 

"Professor, you were going to tell me about this damn world" Rembrandt turned to look at Arturo who was perspiring heavily despite the fact that the temperature had dropped considerably with the darkness. 

"Yes, I was Mr Brown."

"Well don t you think now is as good a time as any?" Crying man persisted. "Man, here we are stuck in some damn hovel with nothing to do but wait for the screwball over there to slide out and leave us stranded." 

"Sounds good to me" added Quinn, turning to his mentor. "If we re going to be stuck here we might as well know something about it" he added. He knew that by saying the words he might just fool their captor into thinking they were finally resigned to staying on this world and if he were wrong.....well it didnt matter anyway. 

Wade blew a fuse. "You re giving in arent you?" she accused, her voice raised in anger. "You actually think we re stuck on this world forever. Well Im not going to be stuck here!" she declared. 

The blade flashed dangerously close to her throat.

"You wont be stuck here" the voice caressed soothingly. It would have been comforting if it hadnt been attached to a knife wielding maniac, Wade observed uncomfortably. "Im taking you with me!" 

"If you think Im sliding to another world with you........." she laughed sarcastically. 

"You have no choice" he replied slowly, tilting the knife and gently brushing it across her throat. 

"She does" Quinn offered from the other side of the room. It was so dark he could hardly see them both but he could hear the exchange and he didnt like it. It was obvious that Wade didnt either. 

"And how are you going to stop me, Mallory? Youre all trussed up like a turkey. I dont give much for your chances, do you?" he mocked cruelly. 

"Why do you want me?" Wade asked, her heart thumping loudly. "I thought you hated your Wade Wells." 

"I do" he replied so softly that she could barely hear him. She felt sure that the others wouldnt be able to either. 

"Well, why then?"

"Because my dear Wade - Im taking you so that if I do find my Wade I can exchange you for her. No one will ever know, or believe you and Ill have my own Wade back". 

"Theres no chance youll ever find your Wade again and the difference between us would be obvious" she persisted, swallowing. 

"Maybe I wont find her but if I do I doubt theyll know the difference" he replied. 

"Of course they will"chimed in Quinn s voice from across the room. Its warmth and normality gave Wade a warm glow, a deep sense of belonging. 

"Why should they?" the maniac commented.

"Because our Wade is unique. There wont be another Wade like her and Id bet on that!" Quinn s comment was said with feeling and Wade said a mental thanks for his unwavering faith in her. 

"Think what you like - it wont stop me from trying" shrugged his opposite. 

"Anyway what do you want her for?" Wade didnt think she wanted to hear the reply. She was right. 

"To kill her" came the straight answer.

* 

The discourse between the three Sliders had been continuing for some minutes. Arturo was as usual losing patience with the lack of scientific awareness in his friend Rembrandt Brown. 

"Its remarkably simple my dear Mr Brown. This world suffered a severe climactic change back in its past history, the result of which is not only the severe heat which you are feeling.....and so am I......"he reached up with his bound hands and wiped at his forehead....... "but also a change in the genetic makeup of the population." 

"How so, Professor?" Quinn enquired, tilting his head and twinkling an eye at a bemused Rembrandt. 

"Well, I only had one newspaper to look at, damn it - Im not sure how it happened Im just sure that it did. The vast majority of the articles were about the final elimination of what the population so quaintly call "Tannies", that is people like us. And the people who dominated the ordinary news were photographs of people which we would refer to at home as "Albinos", that is people who have a congenital lack of pigment in the skin, hair and eyes, though of course complete albinism back on our world is rare." Arturo paused, making sure his audience was still with him. They were. In fact they were all remarkably silent for once. 

"How this happened I cant say - but I daresay if we re here forever we will find out". The Professor slumped back. 

"I can tell you".

The voice emanated from Wades direction but it wasnt her, it was her captor. He sounded subdued somehow - Quinn wondered if being stranded on this world would drive him as mad. 

"Okay" Quinn replied steadily "We re listening".

"You re right that the world suffered from a very severe climactic disturbance. At first I assumed theyd had some sort of nuclear confrontation or something......." 

Wade shivered at the words which evoked her deepest memories from the last world and its nuclear aftermath. There was nothing to denote that had happened here. 

............ "but I researched around a bit. If you keep out of the way the Tannie Cops dont always find you. Apparently, a huge asteroid collided with the Earth . The population that wasnt wiped out by famine and floods and various other natural disasters which followed were left to fend for themselves. I guess eventually they repopulated the countryside but it appears that the genetics of the population has gradually changed - the atmosphere was so screwed up by the dust clouds which covered the sun for so long, the population couldn t tolerate sunlight any longer and I think probably their genes changed too. I couldnt find anything concrete out about that. What I did find out was that their children started to be born Albino." 

"Man, I wouldnt fit in then would I?" Rembrandt offered quietly.

"No not really. Youd be treated like a Tannie. As the Albinos replaced the normal white and dark skinned population it became a curse on a family to have a normal skinned child - a Tannie. It didnt matter whether they were black or white - if they werent albino they were wrong." 

"Because they can tolerate the sun and the albinos can t?" exclaimed Wade. 

"Yes - I dont think they understand that the Tannies are the ones who are representing nature trying to get back to normal. The dust clouds cleared and the sun returned to lighten their skies but theyve ignored it. They just consider anyone who isnt albino to be totally abnormal and ship them all off to do the outside work and save themselves the discomfort of working in the daylight." 

"How come the change in their whole routine, man?" Rembrandt asked quizzically. "I mean, it aint natural sleeping all day". 

"Oh, natural progression I suppose. Whats natural to us isnt natural if you cant tolerate something. Finally you just adapt. In this case they ve adapted by keeping their albino skins out of the sun and living at night." 

"Thats terrible" observed Quinn, thoughtfully. "All the work for equality for all men and a single act of nature reverses everything and puts them back to square one with new prejudices". 

"Quite so my boy" Arturo added sombrely.

"I definitely dont want to stay here" Wade blurted out then kicked herself mentally as she watched her captors face break into a grin. 

"You wont have to Wade" he replied smiling cruelly.

* 

True to Quinns thoughts their captor stayed with them throughout the darkness and then through into the daylight and beyond. 

The small washroom which lead off their "cell" was basic and dirty but at least it was there. On the last world theyd had no such facilities. 

As the following night drew along he noticed the young man seated next to Wade starting to fidget and constantly watch the Timer. If they didnt do something very soon theyd be stuck. Quinns mind whirred constantly, turning idea after idea over in his mind. 

Wade sat impassively against the wall. She wouldnt slide with the man next to her. Hell she d rather die. She couldnt live without her own Quinn and she faced the possibility of death with a hard determination. Better to die here with the man she loved than go to another world with a complete psychopath, no matter who he looked like! 

*

McGrath turned into the dark street slowly, steering his patrol car to the side and coming to a full stop before he went any further. It was the middle of the working day yet this street was nearly always deserted. McGrath knew why of course. Most folks were scared of Tannies - McGrath knew different. Underneath it all, underneath that dark exterior and horribly colored eyes they were just like the rest of the dross he picked up - they bled just like the next man - and hed seen plenty bleed, he remembered grimly. 

"I know you re in here people" he muttered under his breath as he drew the gun from its holster and primed the catch. He wasnt prepared to leave this street tonite - not without a Tannie, or maybe even two, in tow. 

Relieved to be working in the more pleasant conditions of a dark shift, he put his best foot forward and moved towards the first doorway. As he kicked it in and found an empty "nest" he swore. They had to be further down the street - he could almost smell them - they were close. 

"You ain t gonna get away tonite boys, old McGrath s got to turn over a few of you for conscription work. Come to daddy". 

The blue flash of light which suddenly sparked its pattern under the doorway adjacent to him took him off guard and he almost fired the gun in panic. A loud whooshing noise accompanied the light, drowning his thoughts and confusing his senses. As he kicked in the door and rushed into the now brightly lit interior he gaped. The sight of a young unkempt Tannie and young female Tannie, her hands bound tightly together at the entrance to a large moving circle of light and sound blew his mind. 

Not being one for hesitation, McGrath pointed his gun and shouted.

"Get away from that now!" he ordered loudly but his voice seemed to disappear into the void along with his mind. The young couple turned in surprise and he watched the youth s lip curl backwards in a sneer as he tried to thrust the girl forwards in front of him into the mouth of the vortex. 

McGrath s gun fired a single shot as Wade fell to the ground to avoid being tossed like a doll into the mass of light before her. Shed decided to die rather than leave Quinn and die she would. 

Quinn Mallory watched in horror as the scene unfolded. He watched his alter-ego fall to the ground, the timer clattering sideways in the fall and he watched the vortex start to fold. 

"No!" He heard the word escape his mouth as he moved faster than he d ever done before and fell on the timer with a vengeance. 

Rembrandt watched the gun go off as Wade fell to the floor and something inside him snapped. He threw himself sideways at the surprised body of McGrath and his weight knocked the cop off his feet and into the wall, stunning him for a brief instant. Rembrandt grabbed at the weapon as it freewheeled across the floor. 

That was all the Sliders needed. 

Quinn, grasping the timer solidly, and trying to hold the vortex together, screamed at them. 

"Slide now. Slide now!"

They needed no further encouragement - their escape route was about to become history for just under thirty years. 

Arturo was the first to hurtle into the void, followed closely by Remrandt, who saw to his relief that it hadnt been Wade whod been shot at all and that she was hanging on to Quinn in relief. 

"Quinn, its starting to fold again!" she screamed above the sheer volume of noise echoing around the small room. She didnt want to let go of him, she wouldnt leave him. They had to slide together this time. 

"Go!" he ordered as he grabbed her bound hands with one large hand and held the timer close with another. 

They entered the vortex together as it folded neatly behind them.

As they leapt, Quinn managed to look over his shoulder. His mirror image lay unmoving on the floor staring at them as they left the world which he never wanted to be on but now probably would be until the end of his days. 

As the tunnel swallowed them up Quinn realised that he d never found out what sort of a parallel earth his psychotic double had originally come from and with a feeling verging on regret he now he knew he never would. 

* 

The landing was soft this time, Arturo noted as his rather heavy frame slammed into a bank of white gentle sand. 

He gazed around as he heard the vortex closing behind him. 

Rembrandt rubbed his head and then sank back into the warm grains beneath him. 

"Thank God" he muttered and closed his eyes.

"Quinn!" 

Wade s voice was small, very quiet and very frightened.

Quinn wheeled round, he was a few feet at most from her. Theyd slid much of the way side by side but had emptied from the vortex separately. 

His mouth opened slowly, his eyes narrowing. His heart seemed to make its way from his stomach to his mouth within a microsecond as he surveyed the scene behind him with some dismay. 

Wade seemed to be fine. She was propped on her elbows facing away from him. He couldnt see her face but it sure as hell didnt take much imagination to know that she wouldnt be looking too happy. 

"Guys! I think weve got a problem" Quinn muttered lightly under his breath as he breathed slower and tried not to make a noise. 

As his two companions turned to follow his gaze a low whistle emanated from the Professors lips and a quiet groan from Rembrandts. 

"Don t move a muscle Wade!" Quinn whispered hardly daring to breathe but his mind racing for a solution. 

The squeak of an acknowledgement which came from his companion was not reassuring as Quinn gazed on the face of a nightmare from hell. 

The dark jaws opened greedily and the huge black shining tail which rose menacingly above the young slider poised to strike downwards. 

The ten foot scorpion took its aim. Dinner had arrived down the tube and it sure as hell wasnt going to argue with that! 

_............End of "Dark". ............................Beginning of "?" _


End file.
